


Lughnasadh

by CelticKnot



Series: Mass Effect Fictober 2019 [14]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, MEFFictober2019, harvest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKnot/pseuds/CelticKnot
Summary: MEFFictober Prompt: Reapers. Set in the timeline ofThe Paths We Are Given,Part 4: "All I Ever Wanted." Shepard introduces Kolyat to one of Mindoir's longstanding annual traditions.





	Lughnasadh

“I don’t understand,” Kolyat said with a frown. “There are about a hundred more efficient ways to do this.”

“It’s not about efficiency,” Shepard replied as she snapped off an ear of corn and placed it in the basket on her arm. “The big industrial farms, the ones that export food off-world, yeah, they automate the process, use mechs, the whole deal. But the small family farms here on Mindoir have always kept it simple, close to the land. Harvest time is a community effort, and just  _ wait  _ until the feast tonight.” She grinned. “It’s amazing how much better the food tastes when you’ve had to work for it.”

A beetle landed on Kolyat’s shoulder, and he scowled and flicked it away. “If you say so.”

“Just trust me.” Shepard gestured to the people working around them. “And besides, look at this. When the war was at its height, there were times that I thought… I wondered if anyone would ever have this again.”

“Have what?” Kolyat wiped sweat from his brow ridge. “Endless labor under a blazing hot sun?”

Shepard smacked him on the shoulder and laughed. “Buck up, lazybones. I mean peace. Good, honest work that has nothing to do with a ‘war effort.’ Nothing to worry about but feeding your family. Celebrating the turn of the seasons, just because.” She shrugged. “You know, life.”

Kolyat shrugged. “I guess I didn’t really think about it. During the war… I guess I was too wrapped up in my own world.”

“Yeah, you had a lot going on,” Shepard conceded. “We all did. It’s just… I grew up here. I saw it all burned down when I was sixteen, and the thought that it might happen again, not just here, but everywhere--that’s what kept me going.” She looked around, sighing happily. “And seeing this, doing this again… it gives me hope.”


End file.
